


То, что кажется

by Maranta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dark Magic, Gen, Magic England (Hetalia)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maranta/pseuds/Maranta
Summary: Накануне конференции произошло первое испытание ядерного оружия в США. 24 июля 1945 года в Потсдаме Трумэн как бы «между прочим» сообщил Сталину, что у США «теперь есть оружие необыкновенной разрушительной силы».





	

_\- Подумай, какие способы могла найти Меропа, чтобы заставить Тома Реддла позабыть свою магловскую спутницу и влюбиться в колдунью?_  
\- Заклятье Империус? – предположил Гарри. – Или приворотное зелье?  
Дж. Роулинг, «ГП и Принц-Полукровка».

Из «Большой тройки» первым Потсдам покидает Альфред, радостно-возбужденный, как щенок сеттера в преддверии прогулки. Для него война еще не кончилась. Союзники его не спешат уйти с аэродрома – так и стоят на раскаленном от солнца поле, пока точка самолета не теряется в небе.  
\- Так что ты с ним сделал? – скучным голосом спрашивает наконец Россия, не оборачиваясь.  
Англия чуть медлит, прежде чем переспросить; он и правда не ожидал этого вопроса. – Ты вообще о чем?  
\- Джонс. Чем ты ему мозги запудрил?  
\- Я?! – если Англию не знать, то впечатлило бы – картина праведного негодования в исполнении пэра, куда как эффектно. Брови сердито топорщатся, как иголки у кактуса.  
\- Он идиот, не убийца, - ну как недипломатично, как это на Россию похоже – будто Большая Игра ничему его не научила. Будто Англия зря на него потратил столько лет и столько хитростей – что за варвар упрямый, а. Разве что улыбаться научился, да, только вот сейчас все равно не улыбается.  
– Сам он никогда бы не додумался до такой дряни, - обернувшись, продолжает Брагинский, и морщится с гадливостью, будто не об оружии говорит, а о гангрене какой-то. – Это ты его натаскиваешь на охоту, как шавку. Скажешь, нет?  
Киркланд выпячивает губу. Он не обязан отвечать ни на какие обвинения: доказательств у России нет. Англия не оставляет улик.  
\- Ну что? Не хочешь покаяться? – сухо интересуется Брагинский. – Я-то помню прекрасно, пацан что угодно бы сделал, лишь бы тебе насолить – даже если самому с того ни копейки. С чего вдруг такое сердечное согласие? – последние слова выплевывает с отвращением, будто слизь. Не любит вспоминать Антанту, вот же.  
\- Ну, мы все-таки братья, - отвечает Англия сухо. Очень хочется отвести глаза: на лицо у России выползает ухмылка, кривая и страшная, ширится, расползается, как трещина на льду. Он Англии совсем не верит.  
– Ну да, конечно. Братья. Я запомню.  
И все, разговор почему-то окончен, Россия вновь отворачивается, будто главное уже сказал, и идет прочь, не прощаясь. Цокая каблуками, как женщина.  
Артур, подождав немного, вынимает из рукава палочку, шепчет, наставив на удаляющуюся спину: «Империо». Замирает – но нет, ничего, как всегда с ним, каждый раз. Россия только лишь пошатывается легонько, но не останавливается, даже шага не замедляет, и Англия прячет палочку, зябко ежась, несмотря на жару, запахивает плащ.  
Есть вещи сильнее и опаснее магии.


End file.
